Never coming home?
by Nasmik-Knockscream
Summary: Un inador ha echo de las suyas, Perry sufre las consecuencias y entra en un estado en el que tendrá que tomar una decision... ser o no ser he ahí el dilema


**Prologo**

-… Perry el ornitorrinco!... no te esperaba tan temprano… veras mi plan aún no está listo del todo, le faltan detalles, algo aquí algo haya… tu sabes…

Aquel pequeño mamífero semi-acuatico se había mantenido en pose de ataque hasta que el Científico con pinta de Farmacéutico, Heinz Doofenshmirts le dijo que aún no estaba preparado su ya muy cotidiano plan malvado, el cual siempre terminaba siendo un desastre total, Perry había adoptado una pose relajada, como siempre en esos casos por su mente pasaba el pensamiento de que aquello era una pérdida total de tiempo valioso.

-… pero no te preocupes Perry… en un momento termino, no tardare mucho, mientras porque no comes alguno de los bocadillo que preparo Norm, sabes le quedan deliciosos, anda yo solo tengo que hacer algo…

Dudando por algunos segundo el pequeño camino hasta la mesa y tomo unos cuantos bocadillos, realmente lo que le había dicho el científico era cierto, los bocadillos estaban realmente ricos, camino hasta la pequeña sala y se sentó en una de las sillas observando a su archienemigo trabajar en su temido artefacto, el diseño era tan bizarro como siempre, no le veía forma ni principio ni fin, limitándose a seguir comiendo aquellos aperitivos y el jugo que Norm le había llevado, pasaron no más de 15 minutos cuando Doofenshmirts termino.

-… listo al fin!... ya puedes venir Perry El ornitorrinco…

Dejando los bocadillos que aún le quedaban en la pequeña mesa, Perry se encamino hacia donde se encontraba aquel científico, sabía de antemano que tendría una trampa secreta en la que seguro caería, pero eso se había vuelto parte de la rutina que tenía con el científico, que eso ya no le importaba, de cualquier forma el siempre terminaba arruinando sus planes volvería a casa como cada día, siendo recibido por sus queridos dueños. Tras dar un paso una pequeña placa del suelo se hundió y de la nada lo una pechera para perro lo apreso por el dorso sin posibilidades de mover las sus brazos, era bastante gruesa y estaba bien sujeta al suelo con una enorme cadena, cual si fuera una camisa de fuerza cada vez que el forcejeaba la pechera se apretaba más.

-… jajaja… caíste Perry!... no vale la pena que forcejees no se soltara, veras es una pechera educadora… o algo así… la compre por internet… -el científico se puso en pose triunfante-… admiraaaa! El transformainador!... veras Perry el ornitorrinco… … … …

**"aquí viene"** pensaría el ornitorrinco al empezar a escuchar la larga historia de la infancia del científico, le daba risa internamente a veces de lo absurdas que eran sus historias de la infancia, cada una de ellas consideradas un trauma por las cuales era que hacia cada uno de sus inadores, lo bueno de cada una de esa historias era que le daba tiempo de pensar que en la forma de liberarse, sus patas traseras que eran las únicas estaban libre, estas le podían servir para liberar alguno de sus brazos.

-… asi que prepárate Perry el ornitorrinco para la transformación que habrá en el área Limitrofe jajajajaja…

Las explicaciones estaban dadas y habiendo entendido cada parte del plan, como siempre habría que intervenir justo cuando estaba por activar su inador, una patada lanzaría lejos a Doofenshmirts, la pelea comenzaría y entre patadas y empujones del inador saldría un rayo disparado, saliendo por el balcón del edificio **"Doofenshmirts Malvados y Asociados"**, con dirección incierta, entre tanto Perry peleaba, fácilmente derrotando a su Archienemigo y destruyendo aquel extraño aparato.

-… te odio Perry el Ornitorrincoooo!

Escucharía el mamífero mientras se lanzaba por el balcón para salir triunfante en su parapente, pero nadie contaba con lo que el destino le deparaba. Perry salto, rápidamente su parapente se formaría sobre de el para comenzar a planear, en la distancia, rebotando por cada espejo, vidrio y demás objeto reflejante, el rayo del inador volvía en la dirección del aquel edificio por el que había salido, impactando en el camino al Ornitorrinco que por el impacto sería regresado al balcón de su archienemigo.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola lectores

Este Fanfic lo tenia planeado desde hace meses y bueno al fin lo empece a escribir y a publicar jejejeje... No se despeguen


End file.
